


Seeing Through

by KuroBakura



Series: Xiumin-Lucy Series [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Large Breasts, Making Out, Married Couple, Nipple Play, Nipples, Out of Character, Partial Nudity, Sexual Content, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Clothing, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: The summer heat is not the only thing that has Minseok hot and bothered. Especially when you can help being turned on by and can not get enough of your partner.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Xiumin-Lucy Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086944





	Seeing Through

The weather was hot. Minseok and Lucy needed to cool off. And the two of them got an idea to go outside and play with water, specifically the new sprinkler system they installed recently. Lucy and Minseok were in the backyard, playing together blissfully. They have spent about an hour or so outside cooling off. As they were being sprayed with water, Minseok could stop staring at his wife. Not only because she was adorable when she was playful but also, he had noticed that she was not wearing a bra underneath her t-shirt. 

He could easily see the erect nipples with how tightly the shirt clung to her skin. And Minseok could not take it anymore. Minseok stood there, watching her with a smirk over his lips. Lucy noticed this after several seconds.

“Min-Min?” Lucy asked him, confused as she stood still in front of him. Minseok swallowed, taking in every detail of her that he could. He walked closer towards her.

“Everything okay, _Aegiya_?” Lucy asked, tepidly walking towards her husband as well. Minseok took the moment to kiss her deeply, leaning her back and holding her close as the sprinklers still sprayed them. Lucy was surprised, but she did not push him away. Instead, she kissed back with equal passion.s. Minseok rode his hands over her shirt, copping feels of both her breasts as he dipped her back up. They were soft, large, easy to grab and fondle. Lucy pulled away and gulped as he continued groping and touching them

“Minseok? W-what are you doing?” Lucy asked him, a knot in her throat as her cheeks flushed a shade brighter. He enjoyed watching her get nervous, especially when he was teasing her, especially when his mind drifted to less than clean thoughts. He knew it was the fact that they were outside that made her nervous.   
  


“ _Yeobo_ (darling)?” Lucy nearly whispered. He knew what he wanted, and he was going to let her know as well. 

“I… _jeohang hal sueobsneun nae salang_ (I… I just can not resist you, my love).” Minseok replied to her. Lucy blushed even more.

“But… but we’re outside. What if people see, or _hear_ us?” Lucy spoke softer, this time in English to her lover. Minseok smiled at her.

“No one can see or hear us doing this. I promise.” Minseok said to her. Lucy blushed even more. Even though Minseok was right about that, still they have never done something like this before. Deep down, Lucy was not against him doing this; it did feel good when he touched her like this. Plus, they had a high fence around their home where no one could see them doing anything in their backyard. Lucy finally nodded.

“Pl-please, continue.” She murmured. Minseok was not the only sexually deprived one in the relationship. _Both_ of them were frustrated and wanted to please their needs.

“Are you absolutely sure? We don’t have to if this makes you uncomfortable.” Minseok asked, wanting to make sure and have consent from her. Lucy nodded a bit more confident this time.

“I am very sure.” Lucy cooed back to him. Minseok placed his hands on the hem of the t-shirt, staring at her exposed midriff and stomach.

“May I?” Minseok asked her another question. Lucy swallowed a knot in her throat.

“Go for it.” Lucy replied, her words tense as they left her throat. Minseok quickly removed the dripping article of clothing and threw it behind him in their backyard. Lucy was heavily blushing as her breasts were now exposed to the nipping air. Minseok bit his lower lip, a hungry determination to please her coursing through his thoughts. Lucy was shivering and wet, for more than one reason now. 

Minseok gently began to run his thumbs counter-clockwise over both of Lucy’s erect and rosy nipples. She was trying desperately to hold back her moans. Lucy did not want anyone to hear them but him, even if there aren’t any neighbors to peek in around them.   
  
Lucy suddenly felt a shiver go up and down her spine. Minseok looked as he was teasing his wife, depriving her of the true ecstasy he knew he would provide for a bit longer.

“How does that feel?” Minseok asked her. Lucy hesitated for a moment before she spoke up.

“It fe-feels really go-good.” Lucy replied as she tried to keep a moan from escaping her mouth, cupping a free hand over her mouth. Though, Minseok wanted to hear his wife’s moans and listen to the music of her sexuality. And he did so by giving both of her nipples a gentle pinch, watching her straighten.

“AH!” Lucy moaned, not being able to keep it from coming out. The fact she was so aroused from just teasing made Minseok’s cock pulse against his thigh even more. He wanted badly to make her feel as sexy as possible. He enjoyed her light exhibition as he continued to play with her outside. Lucy hadn’t realized how much she loved it until it was happening.

“ _I feel so dirty with him playing with my body out in the open like this, but I don’t want him to stop_.” Lucy thought to herself. Minseok practically read her mind, pinching and pulling even more.

“ _God, I love her so much, she’s so filthy. Letting me expose her bare body outside and play with her where anyone could look over and see._ ” Minseok thought to himself. He stopped playing with her stiff peaks, and Lucy let out a whimper. He chuckled as he started stroking her back. 

“I’m not done with you yet, don’t worry.” Minseok told her. Lucy gulped, a nervous excitement bubbling inside as she waited for his next move. Minseok leaned his head down and placed his lips on one of her excited nipples, starting to lick and suck on it. With another loud gasp, her face turned to a dark scarlet. With one of his free hands, Minseok started fiddling with the waistband of her shorts. 

He then slipped his hand into the soaked pair of shorts, and searched for a pair of underwear, which he was pleased weren’t there. 

“Minseok,” Lucy gasped, only to be interrupted by Minseok rubbing his hand over her pussy, once again teasing her. Starting to suck her nipple a bit harder, his teeth grazing the pink skin, he felt her clit throbbing against his finger as he circled around it, still making sure just to tease her. She continued to moan, shocked that her husband would do this so openly. She knew how dirty this sort of thing was, and still she wanted it to continue. 

Her legs felt like jelly as the pleasure began to spread through her body, the teasing finally starting to become too much. Minseok knew it was time to start making good on the promises of pure pleasure, and made circular motions with his tongue around her nipple, tugging with his teeth gently, his fingers starting to go much faster around her clit.

Lucy moaned. The dichotomy of being so cold and wet on the outside and burning with passion inside made her skin and nerves all the more sensitive to his touch. The knot in her stomach began to form, and she knew she was going to cum sooner rather than later. Lucy was not sure how much longer she was going to be able to take this.

“Min, I’m so clo-close!” Lucy exclaimed, her voice ringing through her backyard, not caring what people might think. Minseok listened, upping his speed. He began to move his finger even quicker around her clit. Removing his mouth from her nipple, he watched her face, noting just how cute she was when she was about to orgasm.

Lucy’s moans became louder and more raspy as she felt so close to cumming. A moment later, Lucy placed her hand over her mouth as she began to moan and shake. She twitched and shivered as his hand slowed down, cumming all over his hand. Minseok smiled as he watched her recover. 

When she was finished, Lucy’s body relaxed, and she tried to catch her breath. Minseok pulled his hand away from her, rinsing his hand off with the water coming from the sprinklers. He looked at his wife again with a smile on his face.

“Are you alright?” Minseok asked her. 

“Yeah, thanks,” Lucy replied. Minseok’s smile quickly turned into a smirk.

“You seemed to enjoy yourself, didn’t you?” Minseok asked her another question. Lucy looked back at him and smirked as well.

“ _Absolutely_ ,” Lucy answered, a laugh slipping through her lips.

“And that wasn’t too much or too far?” Minseok asked. Lucy shook her head, wringing out her sopping wet shirt.

“Not really. I mean, it was only the two of us in the backyard and no one else. I think I quite like stuff like that.” Lucy responded as she slipped the still-dripping shirt back on. Minseok chuckled and gave her a kiss on the lips before looking at her again.

“Glad that’s sorted, then. You’re incredible.” Minseok smiled at her.

“So are you, babe.” Lucy chirped. The two of them stood there for a minute in each other's arms, simply cooing at one another. Lucy headed back inside while Minseok turned off the sprinklers. The day had started to cool down, despite their steamy exchanges earlier.

When Minseok came inside the house, Lucy was coming out of the hallway with two towels and now wearing a tank top this time on her body. She walked over to her sweet husband and handed one of the towels to him. Lucy also leaned towards one of Minseok’s ears and whispered.

“Let's do that again sometime, love.” Minseok's eyes widened and quirked an eyebrow at her, blush flooding his cheeks.

“ _So cute._ _I love this man so much_!” Lucy thought to herself. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed over to one of the counters to make herself something to drink. Minseok just stood there, his heart beating fast inside his chest..

As cheesy as it sounds, Minseok would never stop calling her his soulmate. And Lucy will never stop doing the same when it comes to Minseok, too. He walked over to Lucy and helped her make a drink, and also he made one for himself. After he changed into fresh and more dry clothing, the two of them went over to the couch. 

They sat on it together and spent time watching a movie together for a while and the rest of the afternoon.

  
  


**_The End_ **


End file.
